


i am here — k. tetsuya;

by 99liners



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99liners/pseuds/99liners
Summary: ↳ momoi satsuki visits the team and gives you insecurity over your figure and you choose to get wasted in a pub instead of talking about it to your boyfriend. dumb move, y/n. anyways, tetsu does catch on and assures you that you are the only one for him.
Relationships: Kuroko Tetsuya/Reader
Kudos: 3
Collections: works: anime;





	i am here — k. tetsuya;

**Author's Note:**

> request: Anonymous said: May I request a one shot for Kuroko with a sprinkle of angst because she went out and got into trouble by getting drunk?? But it’s because she’s been insecure so he helps her understand that he loves her body so much and he will always, no matter what happens to it?? Maybe ends with suggestive themes or smut?? If not, then just ignore. But thanks for you blog!! You’re amazing!!!!

> **pairings** : _kuroko tetsuya x female reader_
> 
> **genre** : _angst, fluff, suggestive open ending._
> 
> **words** : _2.269 (i have no self control)_
> 
> **request** : _Anonymous said: May I request a one shot for Kuroko with a sprinkle of angst because she went out and got into trouble by getting drunk?? But it’s because she’s been insecure so he helps her understand that he loves her body so much and he will always, no matter what happens to it?? Maybe ends with suggestive themes or smut?? If not, then just ignore. But thanks for you blog!! You’re amazing!!!!_

* * *

this is the third time this week you are sneaking out of your dormitory. the previous two times were not that great, at least according to your roommate and best friend sana. she did not approve of your late night adventures and refused your invitation to join when you asked her on the first day of your rebellious phase. she does not even understand why are you suddenly such good friends with ichika, because that girl is the epitome of ‘ _what can go wrong in life_ ’.

but tonight was different, tonight sana offered by herself to go out with you because she cannot handle you coming back to your dorm room late at night, wasted and retching out your stomach’s content.

you could not be happier when sana asked to go with you. ichika is not exactly the type of person you get along with well but she is the only person who can get you inside these clubs on a school night. having sana there with you would mean you would have at least someone to talk to.

you were quick to get ready; a white lace shirt on top of your black bralette paired with a black pencil skirt which reached just halfway through your thighs accompanied with a slit at the right side. from sana’s detested look, you could tell she did not approve of the dress code but she was not one to dictate your clothing choices or your friends choices for the matter. she just wanted to make sure you were safe because your worried boyfriend had contacted her two days explaining how you have been ignoring him since a week now. 

after she finished getting ready, the both of you climbed out of your first floor room using the pipeline which ran near your window. you jumped down on the grass bed of the garden when you had climbed down to a suitable distance. you landed on your feet, your knees crouched while the palms of your hands sustained the fall. you were about to get up when sana’s shaky descent caused her to fall on your back resulting in both of you falling on the ground as you both tried to muffle down your laughter in fear of drawing attention.

“get off me!” you whisper-yelled at her still unable to stop your giggle and sana was not doing that great either.

“i will have you know i am a model student not a model delinquent!” sana retorted laughing before getting off your figure and helping you up.

dusting off the grass from your skirt, you both headed towards the back entrance of the university.

* * *

tetsu has been worried since the past few days due to your lack of reciprocity to his texts, you even missed the practice matches and he cannot make head or tail out of this. did he do something wrong? his eyebrows crinkled together as he tried to concentrate harder on what all he has done in the past month that might have ticked you off but honestly he cannot find anything. groaning, he held his head between his hands propped on his study table, his figure slacking on the chair.

kagami, his roommate, was lying on his bed reading a basketball magazine when tetsu’s soft groan caught his attention.

“she still has not replied?” kagami asked.

tetsu sighed, shaking his head a no.

“what did you do?”

“i don’t know! i mean i don’t remember if i have even done anything to get her angry. wait, i don’t know if she is angry or upset or sad or..,” he let another sigh, “i don’t know. i really wish she would talk to me.”

“then why are you waiting here? go over and talk to her.”

“now?” tetsu raised his head towards kagami, shooting him a confused look.

“yeah? you know her dorm room.”

“but it’s late kagami-kun, don’t think i will get entry.”

kagami face-palmed, his sweet naïve friend really has a lot to learn, “kuroko, you know you can just go through the back garden, it is directly connected to their windows.”

“oh, really?”

kagami nodded, “yep. now go get your sorry ass over there and talk to her.”

tetsu got to his feet at once, picking up his jacket hanging on the back of the chair before heading out of the room.

“dumbass,” kagami mumbled getting back to the manga in his hand that he hid under the basketball magazine.

tetsuya made his way through the back garden that connects the girl’s dormitory with the boys one. the iron gate was locked but it was so low, even tetsu could easily cross over it.

while getting down from the gate on the other side, his eyes fell towards your window where he saw two figures climbing out on the window sill. from his distance, he could not tell the faces apart so he started jogging closer.

‘ _are they intruders?_ ’ tetsu thought, worry clouding his mind as he was ready to call the cops but on moving closer, he realized it was you and sana. 

but why are you two climbing out the window so late at night? he watched as sana fell on you causing the two friends to erupt into laughter. tetsu could not help but chuckle at that himself, your smile was endearing like that, it always makes him giddy.

he watched quietly as you both got up and walked away towards the exit. a part of him wanted to talk to you, maybe even ask you where you were headed so late at night but he could not bring himself to interrupt in your happiness, _what if you get upset again on seeing him?_

sighing, tetsuya made his way back to his dorm.

“so fast?” kagami cooed on his friend’s dejected figure walking back into the room within seven minutes of his departure.

“she went out.”

“huh?” now it was kagami’s time get confused.

“yeah, she left with sana-kun.”

“where?”

“i don’t know, i did not talk to her, i just left.”

if beating a dent into your head with your palm was possible, kagami would have a huge dent on his forehead by now, “why did you not talk to her?!”

tetsu shrugged sitting back on his chair, “she seemed happy..”

“wha-” kagami started but stopped when he realized tetsuya was not done with his sentence.

“without me.. even happier.”

kagami sat up, “kuroko, you know that is not true. she loves you.”

tetsu nodded, “yeah.. i know. i am going for a walk.”

kagami sighed and nodded, “sure buddy.”

* * *

sana stopped you from downing another drink, you were already wasted enough to be thinking straight and certainly enough to be walking straight.

“you will get sick!” she snatched the shot glass from you.

“no!! give it back,” you whined, pouting, “please. i will be a good girl. i want it.”

sana shook her head shooting you a glare before keeping it away, “i don’t know how i will get you back to hostel in this condition..” she trailed off searching for ichika but the latter was nowhere around.

you stood up to walk to the bar but tripped due to a misstep of your heel, landing you on your bum with a thud. sana was quick to help but you kept giggling and had lost control on your movements so you were heavier to lift.

“come on babe, you gotta work with me here,” sana mumbled under her breath trying to help you up but you kept giggling.

“fine. i give up,” sana stood up taking out her phone and dialed a number, “hey. sorry about calling so late but can you pick y/n up from ___ pub? thanks.”

* * *

tetsuya rushed inside the pub, the fluorescent lights gave him a headache but his eyes were quick to search for you. on locating you, he hurried to your side.

“thank god,” sana exhaled on seeing him and stood up, “i will leave her with you then?”

tetsuya gave her a nod and leaned down beside you, “y/n-san?”

his voice brought you out of your reverie, his soft, gentle, sweet voice.

“tet-tetsu-kun? what are you doing here?” your hands involuntarily wrapped around his arms.

“i am here to take you back,” tetsu replied helping you up.

“bu-but i don’t understand, where am i?” you clutched your head as it threatened to explode. you were not in the wasted phase anymore and the hang over was dawning on you now. tetsu’s voice alone is enough to sober you up.

“you came to a pub with sana-kun, remember? you both sneaked out of the window,” tetsu replied to your queries all the while wrapping his jacket around your shoulders and getting a hold of your waist to help you walk.

you nodded as some of it came back to you, a small chuckle left you when you remembered sana crash landing on you but another realization wiped away that smile.

“how do you know?”

tetsu avoided eye contact and started walking with you on tow, “i-uh sana-kun told me.”

“no she did not. i heard what she said,” you looked at him, your eyes yearning to see his face. yeah, it has been too long since you saw his gentle features and it was your fault only.

tetsu walked you out of the pub and helped you inside a cab before getting on through the other door.

“tell me,” you urged him after he closed the door and told the driver the address.

“i came to see you and saw you sneaking out,” tetsu let out defeated, he can never say no to you.

“why? are you okay?” your hands were quick to do a quick checkup on him for any post-game injuries.

tetsu got a hold of your hands, holding them securely in his, his thumb grazing over the expanse of your skin, “i am. but are you?”

“wh-what?” you stuttered. so your actions are out to bite you in the ass.

“you are ignoring me since last week! you have not replied to my texts and i heard from sana-kun that you were drinking out every now and then. what happened, y/n? please tell me. i am worried.”

you bit your lip, your eyes trained at your feet, “i thought you did not want me.”

tetsu’s eye widened at that, “why would you think that way?”

“when momoi senpai came to visit your team last week, everyone kept gushing about her and how pretty she has grown.. and just.. you were also talking to her and she is your ex.”

“do you not want me to talk to her? i will not then.”

“no, i mean, i know she means no bad and you guys are only friends now but i cannot help feeling insecure when she practically has a figure of a sex goddess or something.”

tetsu eyed you unsure, “a sex goddess?”

“yeah, no i mean i am not saying she is not nice as a person, she is!”

“okay.. why are you feeling insecure?”

you were growing impatient with your boyfriend’s inability to understand some social situations, “i don’t know tetsu-kun but you never tell me anything. no matter how i dress up, i have never heard a compliment from you. i love you, i really do but i wish you were a bit more vocal,” you could feel your eyes tearing up.

tetsu pulled you flush against his chest, connecting his chin to your forehead, his hands brushing your hair, “i love you too, y/n-san and i think you are the most beautiful person i have ever laid my eyes on. your figure is perfect as it is and maybe that is why i am not so vocal about it. i got everything in you, found all my answers in you, saw all the beauty in you and somehow forgot to appreciate it. but yes, you are right. that is not how it works, i should be appreciating your efforts, your beauty, your grace, your smarts and of course; you. i love you and i never want you to feel anything negative about it. no one take me away from you and i will try my level best that no one steals you from me, although i would prefer if they don’t start fighting me but for you, i would fight them too,” you chuckled through your tears at that which were free falling at that point from his heart touching words. he continued on, “you are the only one for me, always and forever. know that i am always here for you, no matter the circumstances.”  
he finished with a kiss to your hairline.

you could not help but sob on his shirt, your fingers never leaving their grip of him, fearing he would just dissipate into thin air. throughout the rest of the ride, tetsuya kept reassuring you that he was going nowhere. 

by the time the cab stopped in front of the university premises, you had composed yourself and got down as tetsu paid the driver.

“you know i was thinking..” tetsu trailed off, his hand in yours, your fingers intertwined as you both walked around the porch and headed towards the back garden.

“mhm?” you hummed, swinging your intertwined hands.

“maybe i should show you just how much i crave only your body.”

you stopped swinging your hands and stopped in your tracks at that, almost as if the beat of your heart also stopped, “sh-show me?”

tetsu nodded, leaning in to kiss you, his hands now wrapping themselves around your waist.

︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶༉‧₊˚.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is deeply appreciated.✨  
> feel free to ask me anything!


End file.
